


where time is but a scenery

by malneiro



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Single Father Sakusa Kiyoomi, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malneiro/pseuds/malneiro
Summary: He stops and stares from the doorway, at a complete loss. All this? For a random, quick little dinner on a weekday night? Fucking hell. He must look like an idiot right now, just staring like this, but how can he not? Atsumu did this for him?Atsumu looks delighted. “Like it?”“I….” He swallows hard and pulls Atsumu into a hug. Atsumu laughs in surprise and hugs him back, swaying them slightly. “I love it. Thank you Atsumu, really this is… oh my god. I can’t believe you did all this.”“Of course. I love you.” He kisses Kiyoomi’s neck as they do something close to a slow dance. “It’s what you deserve.”“How did you know that I like peonies?” he murmurs.Atsumu threads his fingers into Kiyoomi’s hair, and Kiyoomi hums happily. “I don’t know. I think you told me once, randomly.”“Fuck.” Kiyoomi doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say to something like this, but it probably isn’t that. Atsumu knows that he likes it though, he reminds himself. He can’t wrap his head around the fact that Atsumu surprised him with all this out of nowhere. Maybe he could tell by his text that he was in a bad mood and needed cheering up?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	where time is but a scenery

A knock on the door startles Kiyoomi out of falling asleep. He inhales sharply and jolts upright. More exhausted than he’d thought then. He stretches and pushes off of the couch, and makes his way to the door. 

When he opens the door, Atsumu is standing there, bundled up in a coat, carrying a canvas bag with him. He waves and smiles when Kiyoomi opens the door. “Hey, Omi-Omi!” Kiyoomi pulls him in and hugs him tightly, pressing his face down into his shoulder and breathing in his familiar scent. “Uh, Kiyoomi? Is something wrong?” He hugs Kiyoomi around the waist, rubbing his back. 

Kiyoomi hugs him tighter, then murmurs, “Nothing’s wrong. Just had a long day is all. And I missed you. Come in.” He reluctantly lets go of Atsumu to let him come inside the apartment.

Atsumu does, setting his bag down on the couch to take off his coat. He pauses as he seems the apartment, and the mess it’s been through today. Kiyoomi runs a tight ship in terms of cleanliness, but today, the apartment is a mess. Toys are everywhere, and nearly everything that can be out of place is out of place. There’s a spoon on the ground by the couch, Kiyoomi can’t remember how it got there. It’s been a long day. Atsumu can probably see how tired he is. “You want to talk about it?” 

“It’s nothing,” Kiyoomi says, making his way to the kitchen to get him and Atsumu some tea. His limbs are buzzing. It feels a bit like he's running on reserve energy. “Just a hard day with Akemi. Do you want some tea? I’m gonna make some for myself.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Atsumu sits down at the island in Kiyoomi’s kitchen while he puts the electric kettle on and gets mugs out. He props his head up in his hands and watches Kiyoomi go back and forth in the kitchen. “What happened?”

“Oh, it was a bunch of stuff. We had a long day, something happened at school and so she was in a bad mood when we got home. Then there was homework, which was a struggle to get through. Then bathtime, which she hates. Dinner was relatively fine, but getting her to bed was a nightmare.” Kiyoomi suddenly stops and blinks, a horrible feeling of guilt sinking into the pit of his stomach. It all just spilled out. One question, and he just goes. He groans, head dipping down as he leans over the kitchen counter, back turned to Atsumu. The mugs are abandoned at his elbow. “God, what's wrong with me. I shouldn’t be complaining about my daughter, what kind of a father…. I'm sorry. Forget I said anything, it's just....” He shakes his head.

“Kiyoomi, no. You’re not a bad person for venting, everyone has hard days! You're raising Akemi on your own on top of a full time job, you're bound to have difficult days. Doesn't mean you love her any less. I know you, Kiyoomi, you adore her. You’re a good father, okay?” Atsumu says. He sounds sincere, like he really, genuinely believes it.

Kiyoomi turns around, and Atsumu is looking at him with such concern. The tension goes a bit out of his shoulders, and he smiles weakly. “Thanks. That means a lot to hear.” He turns and reaches up to get a tin of tea. The black tea with lavender that Atsumu likes because it has a bunny on the front of the tin. “Anyway, I finally got her to sleep like an hour ago, which is when I called you. I needed to see you. I’m worn out.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Atsumu grins. “I’m glad that you did. Actually!” He hops up from his seat at the island and goes back into the living room to get the canvas bag. Kiyoomi watches him, slightly startled. “I stopped for some food. I got ‘Samu to give me some onigiri, so I brought those, and also some salmon. Nothing fancy, but it’s good food.” He plunks the bag down on the counter and brings out both of the items. “Got a good price for the salmon, too!” he says, sounding proud of himself. 

Kiyoomi nods. “All right, I’ll cook it up.” He reaches for the salmon.

Atsumu slides it towards him before Kiyoomi can reach him. “Oh no. Not happening. And I'm taking care of the tea too.”

Kiyoomi frowns. “It’s my apartment, Atsumu.”

“And it’s my salmon.” Atsumu tosses the salmon up in the air and catches it. “Besides, ya just told me that you’ve had a long day. Really think that I’m gonna make you cook for us? No way. Go sit, I’ll take care of everything.”

Kiyoomi stares at him, and he swears he can feel his heart melt in his chest. “Thank you. I’d like that, Atsumu.” He goes around the island and slides into a stool so that he can watch Atsumu while he cooks. 

Atsumu grins and tosses up the salmon again. “‘Samu gave me a good recipe for salmon, so you’re gonna love this.” He plops it on the counter and starts getting a pan out, moving through the kitchen with familiarity. 

“If you can replicate it,” Kiyoomi mutters. 

Atsumu frowns and tosses an onigiri at him. “Hey! Don’t insult the cook.”

Kiyoomi laughs quietly and catches the onigiri, then bites into it. Tuna. “How’s your day been?”

“Oh, Omi, you’ve got no idea.” Atsumu launches into some long and winding tale with several context anecdotes built in about an eccentric old man he met at the bus, skipping to the trip to the fish market, a midnight shouting match that wasn’t an argument he had over the phone with Osamu, and back to a couple days ago when he got lost in the woods, somehow. All the while, he’s cooking, throwing things into the pan with the salmon once in a while. 

Kiyoomi listens and craddles his cup of tea, a tired smile on his face, and doesn’t say much, which neither of them mind in the slightest. 

A short while later, they’re sitting at the little table in the other room. They decided to just take the tea to the table and drink it with the salmon and onigiri. Atsumu fussed over the whole thing, refusing to let Kiyoomi help with setting up the table at all. “Sit down! No helping, I’m taking care of dinner.”

So he sits in the living room and waits while Atsumu gets the table ready. It takes about ten minutes, but finally, Atsumu leans into the living room and waves him over to the table. “It’s ready!” There’s a light in his eyes that makes Kiyoomi think that he’s up to something, but he decides not to ask about it. 

Then he walks into the room and knows what the light is about. The lights are dimmed down so that the room is mostly lit by the candles on the table and around the room. He must’ve stopped and grabbed a pack, on his way here. Only two candles sit in the middle of the table, the lavender scented ones from Atsumu’s place that Kiyoomi likes. The two plates are set out on the little table with care, and he’s also put a bouquet of peonies on the table in a vase that Kiyoomi hasn’t seen in months. When did he tell Atsumu that he liked peonies?

He stops and stares from the doorway, at a complete loss. All this? For a random, quick little dinner on a weekday night? Fucking hell. He must look like an idiot right now, just staring like this, but how can he not? Atsumu did this for him? 

Atsumu looks delighted. “Like it?”

“I….” He swallows hard and pulls Atsumu into a hug. Atsumu laughs in surprise and hugs him back, swaying them slightly. “I love it. Thank you Atsumu, really this is… oh my god. I can’t believe you did all this.”

“Of course. I love you.” He kisses Kiyoomi’s neck as they do something close to a slow dance. “It’s what you deserve.” 

“How did you know that I like peonies?” he murmurs. 

Atsumu threads his fingers into Kiyoomi’s hair, and Kiyoomi hums happily. “I don’t know. I think you told me once, randomly.” 

“Fuck.” Kiyoomi doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say to something like this, but it probably isn’t that. Atsumu knows that he likes it though, he reminds himself. He can’t wrap his head around the fact that Atsumu surprised him with all this out of nowhere. Maybe he could tell by his text that he was in a bad mood and needed cheering up? 

“Salmon’s gonna get cold, Omi-omi,” Atsumu says into Kiyoomi’s neck. 

Kiyoomi straightens up, nodding. “Right, Right, of course. Just… fuck, thank you.”

Atsumu smiles and squeezes his hand before going to sit down. “You shoulda seen your face. It was priceless, it looked like this.” He makes an exaggerated “O” face and then cackles to himself. “That was great.”

Kiyoomi flicks a chunk of rice at him, which bounces off the side of Atsumu’s head in a satisfying way. Atsumu makes an indignant noise and flicks a chunk back, which Kiyoomi dodges. “Nice try.”

Atsumu groans. “You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

After dinner is done, Atsumu scoops up the plates, promising that he’ll take care of them, making Kiyoomi promise not to move. He does, and then Atsumu goes and spends a suspicious amount of time in the kitchen. But he comes back with chocolate cake, so Kiyoomi immediately forgets that. His eyes widen slightly. “Is that…?”

Atsumu nods, grinning. “Oh yeah, it sure is.” 

“You’re the best, Atsumu,” he says softly, staring at the slice of cake in front of him. It’s that dark chocolate cheesecake Kiyoomi was drooling over a couple weeks ago. He does a mental check of what day it is, in case he somehow forgot that it was his birthday, but no, his birthday is months from now. 

“I know,” Atsumu says, handing him a fork.

Kiyoomi takes it gratefully and stabs into the cake, taking out a big scoop. He groans when he tastes. Just as good as it looks, creamy, chocolatey, which a nice crunch from the chocolate chips. Upon opening his eyes, he catches Atsumu staring at him with wide eyes. Kiyoomi coughs and looks back down at the cake. “Sorry. Been a long day.”

Atsumu startles out of his daze and shakes his head. “I”m glad ya like it Omi-omi.” He takes a bite out of the cake himsel and nods. “Yeah that’s damn good cake.”

They spend the rest of desert in comfortable silence, basking in each other’s company and the candlelight. Thanks to Atsumu’s candle and the flowers, the room smells like a heady combination of lavender and peonies, all in all it’s wonderful evening where he never expected one. Any evening with Atsumu coming over would have been nice, but the fact that he went through all this trouble for him…. Kiyoomi counts his lucky stars that he got over himself and managed to ask Atsumu out those years ago. 

The cake vanishes quickly, and Kiyoomi feels full. Atsumu had been finished with the cake for a bit by the time Kiyoomi got down, and he spent the time lazily staring at Kiyoomi or fiddling with his hair. Kiyoomi takes a deep breath and puts his napkin on his plate. “That was great, really. Thank you, Atsumu. I better start cleaning up.”

“Uh, no. I’m cleaning up,” Atsumu says, smoothly collecting Kiyoomi’s plate and stacking it on his own. “Nice try though.”

Kiyoomi scowls at him. “Atsumu….”

Atsumu pushes the plates out of the way and turns towards Kiyoomi. “You’re tired! C’mon, let me do this for ya, I could hear how tired you were over the phone, and I can see it now.”

Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow. “And? I’m a single parent. Comes with the territory. I’m more than capable, Atsumu.”

“I know,” Atsumu says, but the determined look in his eyes doesn’t fade. “I see it everyday. You’re a wonderful father. But Omi, yer not alone. You’ve got me.”

“Atsumu, I told you,” Kiyoomi begins, but Atsumu cuts in again.

“Please, I practiced this for so long,” he pleads. Kiyoomi sighs but motions for him to go on, wondering where this is going. Practiced? “I love you, Kiyoomi. So much. And I know you were hesitant about this, because you didn’t know if I was going to drop you because of Akemi, but I’m not hesitant. I’ll be here for as long as you have me, for as much as you want me.”

Kiyoomi bites down on the inside of his lip, trying not to let his thoughts get ahead of him. “Atsumu…. What are you…?”

“I’m saying that I’d like to be a part of your family,” Atsumu says, and Kiyoomi’s mind goes blank. “Not just present as someone you turn to when you have no other options and you need help with picking Akemi up or something like that. I want to be a part of your family, and everything that comes with, Kiyoomi. I love you, and I love Akemi.”

Kiyoomi’s eyes widen. “... Family?”

Atsumu fumbles for something in his pocket and gets down on one knee. He looks up at Kiyoomi as he opens the little box in his hands and smiles. Kiyoomi stares at the little ring inside, intricate gold design set in two lines of silver. “Kiyoomi, will you marry me?”

It takes a few seconds for him to shake himself out of his daze. His hands are probably shaking, he doesn’t know. Sure, they’ve talked about marriage a few times, but a big part of Kiyoomi didn’t think that it was going to happen. It had always been him and Akemi, Atsumu joining in on that picture seemed unbelievable. Yes, he’d been there since they’d started dating. He was great with Akemi in a way that Kiyoomi hadn’t expected, and always there when Kiyoomi asked him. He loves it, but a part of him always limited himself. He really hadn’t expected this, for Atsumu to really want to share his life like that, it was why he hadn’t proposed. But here he was, on one knee and asking him to join his little family, him and Akemi. Kiyoomi nods, and finds himself going to his knees to pull Atsumu into a bone-crushing hug. “I’d love that.”

Atsumu makes a sharp noise of joy and hugs him tightly, peppering kisses to the side of his head. “Fuck yeah! Oh my god, I’ve gotta call ‘Samu about this. I’ve got a fiance! We’re gonna be married!” He comes up enough to press a warm kiss onto Kiyoomi’s lips, long, slow and sweet. It’s a long few moments before they pull away, and Atsumu is grinning wide enough that Kiyoomi wouldn’t be surprised if he started bouncing everywhere. 

Kiyoomi laughs at how excited he is and kisses him on the top of his head. “We are, huh?” This was the last place in the world he expected to be proposed to, in his apartment on a weekday night, after a quick little dinner, and it’s the best he could have asked for, Atsumu clearly thought it out, taking into account that Kiyoomi didn’t like crowds or large public gestures, as much as Atsumu does. Kiyoomi stands up quickly, leaving Atsumu behind on the floor with the ring box. He snatches up their dirty cake plates. “And marriage is a partnership. So I’m helping with clean up.”

Atsumu fake sighs. “Ah, well you’ve got me there, hon.” He closes the little ring box and slides it into the pocket of Kiyoomi’s hoodie, kissing him on the cheek as he passes. “I’ll dry.”

All in all, there isn’t all that much to clean up, just their plates and the pan that Atsumu used to cook the fish in, and a few other assorted things. Between the two of them, they make quick work of it all. The peonies get put in the kitchen where Kiyoomi can see them, and all the candles get blown out except for the lavender one, which they bring with them into the living room. 

They cuddle up under a blanket on the couch together and put on a stupid movie to watch until Kiyoomi falls asleep, which going by how heavy his eyes feel, isn’t going to be too long. Ten minutes into the movie, he pulls out the ring box and slips the ring onto his finger. It looks nice there, he thinks. Atsumu takes his hand and kisses it, smiling. “Looks good on you.” 

“We’ll have to go out to get you one too. I’ll pay,” he murmurs, head tipped onto Atsumu’s shoulder.

Atsumu shakes his head. “No need. They were a set.” He pulls out another box and slips out a ring, identical to Kiyoomi’s expect that it’s inverted— intricate silvered bordered by strips of gold. He slides it onto his finger and puts his hand next to Kiyoomi’s. “Look at that.”

“Mmm,” Kiyoomi agrees sleepily, taking Atsumu’s hand again. He’s already lost track of the plot, but it doesn’t matter. He can already feel himself starting to fall asleep.

“Wonder what Akemi’s going to say about this. Do you think she’ll agree?” Atsumu says nervously, twisting the ring on his finger. 

“Of course she will,” Kiyoomi says softly. “She loves you, Atsumu. She’ll be thrilled.” 

Atsumu hums happily. “I hope so.” 

Kiyoomi falls asleep with Atsumu pressed against his side and the new ring on his hand, warming up to his skin, and the knowledge that Atsumu loves him and Akemi just as much as he loves him. And that they’re going to be a family, officially. He falls asleep quickly, and he feels Atsumu tugging the blankets up around him more right before he falls off into dreams.


End file.
